


Just Usagi

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: After learning each other's identities, Usagi and Seiya have a talk.





	Just Usagi

There was a routine to hanging out with Usagi. Start with food, always. Seiya didn’t like to think of it as a bribe, but it certainly made Usagi enjoy herself more, and whatever else Seiya wanted, that was the most important thing.

“So,” she said, falling into step without even a hello. “Ice cream?”

Usagi shrugged. “Sure.”

That was bad. Worse still, Usagi reached for her wallet at the stand.

“You know I can get it.”

“Not today.”

So it was something awful. Seiya shifted her weight from foot to foot as the stand worker scooped their orders. “Hey Dumpling,” she said as soon as they’d taken their sweets out of earshot. “I can… go away if you want.”

“What?” Usagi turned her head so fast her ponytails whipped against Seiya’s side.

“I can leave you alone. I know I’ve… well, I’m sorry.”

Usagi stopped. “Is that what you want?"

“I want you to be happy. I know I can be… pushy about what I think that means. Yaten tells me all the time to lay off, and just… you can, too.”

She smiled a weak little smile. “That’s not… can we talk?”

“Sure,” Seiya said, letting Usagi lead her to a bench.

She stared at her ice cream for a long time, letting it melt in its cup instead of eating it. Seiya picked at the candy in hers, waiting for whatever other shoe there was to drop.

“You know I’m Sailor Moon now,” Usagi said finally, poking her spoon against the bench’s wood grain.

“Yeah, but I had some idea before.” Seiya drew one leg underneath her to face Usagi better. “It doesn’t change anything, and now—”

“Of course it does!” Usagi slammed her ice cream to the side. “You’re supposed to be just mine!”

Seiya froze, her cheeks flushing. “That’s not… exactly what you’ve been saying.”

“I know.” Usagi stood to pace. “It’s not… I know.” She puffed out her cheeks. “I’ve got a kid, you know, with Mamoru.”

Seiya choked on nothing but air, grateful she wasn’t actually eating. “A kid?”

“In the future. She comes to visit sometimes.”

“Oh.” Seiya couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey! I’m being serious!”

“I know, it’s just absurd.”

Usagi puffed out her cheeks. “Says the alien.”

“You got me there.” Seiya put up her hands. “So you’ve got this kid, in the future." 

“And I love her, she’s an annoying brat but she’s my annoying brat, you know? But she’s also not yet. There’s a whole future that makes her happen, and no one wants to change it.” She crossed her arms and paced again. “And there’s a whole past too, and I’m the princess everyone loves, and the soldier who’s power everyone is drawn to. And just…” She faces Seiya. “Where is Usagi Tsukino in everyone’s hearts without that?”

Seiya smiled as gently as she could. “I think everyone loves you—“

“But they wouldn’t stay, without that. Ami would study abroad and Minako would be swept up in idol auditions and then fame, and they’d all have their own lives just like Mamoru is finally doing. But you...” she clenched her fists. “You just liked Usagi, I thought.”

“I like Dumpling, actually.” 

Usagi glared. It wasn’t the time.

Seiya leaned forward, not quite daring to take her hand. “Hey, like you said, I’m an alien. You’re not my princess. And if I protect you in the coming battles, it’s because I want to protect Usagi Tsukino, the cute girl in my class who will ask me to be her daughter’s step mom someday.”

Usagi shoved her shoulder, but then lingered over her. “It’s not really fair to you, is it?”

Seiya shrugged. “I’m as complicit as you are in this.” She looked Usagi in the eye. “And I want you to know I don’t really expect—“

Usagi kissed her on the cheek, and her whole mind went blank.

“I uh.. I… I don’t expect… anything will really happen.”

“Sometimes…” Usagi pulled away. “I wish I was just Usagi, and free to make mistakes.” Her eyes widened and her hand shot up to her mouth. “I mean-“

Seiya laughed. “I know.” She leaned back with her hands behind her head. “And if you ever want to…”

Usagi rolled her eyes.

“Want me to buy you more ice cream?”

She had the decency to look sheepish for all of half a second. But as the walked back towards the vendors, she took Seiya’s hand. Mistake or not, there was comfort in it.


End file.
